the fallen angel
by yang-jelas donk
Summary: sam penasaran karena dean sering pulang dalam keadaan luka
1. Chapter 1

**Fallen angel**

**By rayana**

**Pair: **dean/sam or sam dean or dean/sam/dean

**Rate: **T.

**Genre: **Romance/Angst.

**© SUPERNATURAL **belongs to Eric Kripke and WB.

Warning: ceita ini AU dan berdasar dari imajinasi liar milikku. Konten sho-ai yaoi dan sejenisnya. Bagi yang tidak suka cerita saya dan tak suka konten yaoi saya tau anda bisa baca jadi segera back aja agar tak terkontaminasi cerita yaoi ini. SAYA SUDAH PERINGATKAN LHO, SISANYA HOMOPOBI DAN GEJALA LAINYA SEGERA PERGI DARI AKUN SAYA(MAAP DAH KASAR)

Sam pov

"dean!"ujarku sering abangku ini pulang penuh luka-luka seperti ini. Sering aku bertanya apa yang dia lakukan diluar sana tapi dia tak pernah menjawabnya,sebaliknya dia akan marah padaku. Misalnya seperti saat ini dia tengah memandangku dengan wajah seolah-olah sedang bosan untuk berdebat sungguh menyebalkan.

"hai,Sammy"ucapnya berusaha menghindar dari pertanyaanku-seolah aku tak tau saja taktiknya-

"bukan 'hai' dean. Aku sudah bosan dengan alasan –alasanmu. Sekarang katakan yang sesungguhnya padaku." Ujarku dengan penuh penekanan disertai tampang garang?

"sam! "ujarnya sambil buang nafas berat-hai apa sih susahnya menjawab pertanyaanku-" bisa kita bahas ini nanti –nanti saja,aku lelah sam."ujarnya menunjukkan jurus andalanku-puppy eyes no jutsu-bah itu gak bakal mempan bung.

"tapi dean…."belum selesai aku mengomel dean sudah memotong omonganku duluan.

"sam,please"hatiku miris melihat wajah dean saat ini ,bukan puppy eyes yang dia keluarkan,namun wajah yang penuh kelelahan dan beban. Niat hati ingin memarahinya jadi batal sudah. ah,menghembuskan nafas berat akupun menyerah ,untuk sementara genjatan senjata dulu ajalah.

"ya,tapi jangan harap ada lain kali." Akupun mendekati dean yang kini tengah tersenyum yang selalu menggetarkan hatiku."ayo" tanpa aba-aba aku tarik lengannya dengan kuat tak perduli yang bersangkutan terus menolak dan berontak.

"sam,katanya genjatan main seret aja. Aku bukan piaraanmu tahu" ocehnya sepanjang lorong rumah. Dan tentu protes itu tak ku tanggapi.

Tak lama kami sampai di depan kamar dan kudorong yang empunya kamar hingga hampir dean akan protes dengan garang aku bilang dia cuma harus diam dan jadi anak baik , atau kalo tidak genjatan senjata terpaksa dia sama sekali tak membantah dan langsung duduk ditepi ranjangnya sementara aku mengambil obat untuk mengobati luka-lukanya. Beberapa menit kemudian aku sudah sampai dikamar aku lihat dean rebahan ditempat tidurnya .

" dean, bangun dulu. Jangan pura-pura tidur atau tanggung sendiri akibatnya" dan tak perlu waktu lama,Cuma 2 detik dean sudah dalam posisi duduk lengkap dengan tampang senang sekali bisa menjahilinya.

`~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~

"SAM,PELAN-PELAN SEDIKIT" raung dean saat aku tengah membersihkan luka-luka diwajahnya yang tentunya kutekan-tekan agak kuat agar terasa sakit kejamnya diriku.

"cerewet !jangan kaya cewek yang suka rebut ini itu dean,berisik tau."ucapku galak walau dalam hati aku sudah terpingkal-pingkal melihat wajahnya yang BT ditambah gerutuan tak jelas.

"makanya pelan, jangan ditekan-tekan. Kau mau menambah luka-lukaku ya?" tanyanya dengan sengit.

"iya " jawabku dengan tampang paling polos yang aku punya dan sukses membuat dean terganga.

" barikan kotak obatnya aku bisa obati sendiri!" dengan susah payah dean berusaha mengambil kotak obat dari kakak adik dalam hal tinggi badan dean jauh lebih kecil dari tnggiku ,tinggiku sendiri 194cm itu kalo tak salah,sedang dean 173cm.21cm cukup membuatnya kerepotan ,aku harus berterima kasih pada tuhan untuk yang satu ini.

" sam jangan main-main siniin kotaknya" namun aku terus menghindar dari upaya –upaya dean untuk mengambil kotak obat. Ditengah-tengah upayanya itu tiba-tiba keseimbangan dean goyah dan hampir mencium kerasnya lantai andai aku tak cepat-epat mendekapnya dengan kedua lenganku."engs…"erangan kesakitan dean terdengar begitu jelas ditelingaku membuatku segera mengecek kondisi kakak tunggalku ini.

"dean,kau tak pa-pa?" kulihat dia menggeleng tapi dari gurat diwajahnya aku tau dean tengah menahan sakit. Dengan segala pikiran buruk, aku melepaskan kaos yang tengah dia gunakan dengan paksa, dean yang kaget dengan tindakanku cuma bias menatap galak padaku karena kaosnya telah lepas. Hal yang pertama kulakukan setelah kaos itu lepas adalah mengupat" bloody hell" disertai dean yang mencoba kabur dari interogasiku."dean…"ucapku singkap padat. Dan aku tau dean sudah tau artiya.

"Sam jangan mulai lagi" ujarnya dengan wajah yang sulit kuartikan.

" tapi kali ini tak ada lain kali,dean" segera kutarik dean menuju tempat tidurnya dan kubanting tubuhnya kasar karean marah melihat punggungnya yang penuh luka, entah luka apa tubuh nya menyentuh ranjang dean mengerang dan meringis menahan sakit. Dan detik itu juga aku menyesal melakukan pelototan yang dean segera kurengkuh sudah takperduli dengan penyebab dean terluka yang pentin saat ini aku tak tega melihat wajahnya yang sarat akan luka." Maaf, tak cuma cemas padamu. Sekarang cuma ada kita berdua. Ayah tidak ditengah-tengah kita lagi karena ada dirumah tak mau terjadi hal yang buruk padamu."ucapku separo benar karean aku memang cemas, dan separonya lagi alasan agar dia mau bilang siapa yang melukainya ,biar aku hajar orang itu tanpa ampun.

" aku tak pa-pa sam jangan cemas,oke" tersenyum, selalu begitu saat aku tanya. Agar aku tak ikut campur dengan kegiatannya akhir-akhir yang sering dilakukannya bersama bobby ,teman dekat ayahku yang sudah dianggap keluaraga sendiri oleh kami.

" dean" ucapku hendak protes,namun dia memotong protesku.

" sam, aku tak papa. Kumohon bila kau sudah selesai mengobatiku bisakah keluar aku lelah" see dia mengusirku walau dengan cara lembut, dan tanpa penjelasaan akan lukanya.

" iya aku akan keluar tapi nanati setelah mengobatinu"ucapku menyeringai membuat dean menelan ludah paksa.

" tak usah repot_repot sam. Aku baik kok"dean beringsut mundur dengan wajah ngeri, tentu dean tau aku akan melakukan apa. Tetu mengobati luka-lukanya dengan penuh lemah lembut sam seperti hari -hari lalu?

"Aku tak repot kok dean" seringaiku makin lebar saat dean kian menjauh dan berusaha lari. Setelahnya cuma ada rintihan-rintihan dean atas perlakuan lembutku.?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setelah acara pengobatan yang penuh kelembutan yang kuberikan, dean tertidur pulas,entah karena pengobatan yang aku berikan -saat memikirkan ini aku terkikik geli-, atau karena obat penenang untuk menahan rasa sakit yang ada dipunggungnya atau karena mulai serin lika-luka pertengahan bulan tiba-tiba saja dia dipecat dari tempat yang tengah butuh uang untuk biaya makan sehari-hari mengingat perut dean itu laksana sumur yang selalu meminta lebih dan lebih untuk urusan makan, jug a untuk biaya ayahku yang tengah ada dirumah sakit karena koma yanng dia alami sejak 3 bulan lalu akibat kecelakaan lalulintas yang yang membuatku miris adalah untuk biaya kuliahku,dean tetap ngotot agar aku kuliah. Entah apa maunya katanya untuk masa tau itu,tapi disaat seperti ini hal itu bukan hal penting lagikan. Pernah aku mengajukan surat pengunduran diri ditempatku kuliah, namun surat itu kuterima kembali dan bonus tinju dari dean yang super keras. Kuduga pemilik kampus yang kutau bernama Sebastian memberi tahu dean mengenai hal ini. Dikampus sebenarnya aku juga mendapat beasiswa karena prestasiku, tapi bukan berarti aku harus berleha-leha sementara kakakku banting tulang untuk kebutuhan tak sekejam dari kekeras kepalaanku dean pergi dari rumah selama 1minggu penuh tanpa kabar berita , membuat aku mau tak mau harus mengalah pada keinginannya untuk melanjutkan kuliahku. Dan hal itu membuatku frustasi,untung bobby mencarikan part-time untukku hingga aku bisa membantu beban dean. Keadaan mulai tenang saat itu namun karena dean dipecat dari tempat kerjanya semua jadi kacau. Tagihan rumasakit kian menumpuk, juga biaya untuk makan .hasil part timekupun tak cukup,sangat tak cukup malah,namun pertengahan bulan lalu dean bisa membayar semua tagihan itu,entah uang dari mana dia tak mau menjawab hal itu,dan saat itu pula dean mulai pulang dengan luka-luka ditubuhnya,walau tak parah itu ,membuatkkku cemas.

" selamat malam dean" setelah memastikan dean tidur , akupun beranjak dari dudukku. Kuperhatikan wajah lelapnya saat tidur. Tentram dan polos. Hal yang sering membuat hatiku berdesis sudah lama aku memendam ini,perasaan terdalamku pada kakakku sendiri,parahnya dia kakak kandungku sendiri. Perasaan yang awalnya hanya rasa kagum akan semua perhatiaan dan perlindungan yang dia berikan padaku sewaktu aku masih kecil, tapi kian hari perasaan itu berkembang pesat dan malah menjadi rasa cinta yang begitu posesif. Hingga aku sering klabakan akan tinkahku dan sikap dean yang super playboy. Namun cinta ini cuma aku yang tau,ya hanya aku."mimpi indah dean "dan setelahnya akupun pergi meninggalkan dean dengan segala tanya akan apa yang sering dia lakukakan diluar sana.

**TBC**

**(TBC yang satu ini bukan nama penyakit lho)**

**Gomen akan typo ke-ooc-n dari karakter dean n sam. Aku minta ripiuuunya y.-puppy eyes no jutsu on.**


	2. holliday

**Fallen angel**

Chapter 2: holyday

By rayana

**Pair: **dean/sam or sam dean or dean/sam/dean

**Rate: **T.

**Genre: **Romance/Angst.

**© SUPERNATURAL **belongs to Eric Kripke and WB.

Warning: cerita ini AU dan berdasar dari imajinasi liar milikku. Konten sho-ai yaoi dan sejenisnya. Bagi yang tidak suka cerita saya dan tak suka konten yaoi .saya tau anda bisa baca jadi segera back aja agar tak terkontaminasi cerita yaoi ini. SAYA SUDAH PERINGATKAN LHO, SISANYA HOMOPOBI DAN GEJALA LAINYA SEGERA PERGI DARI AKUN SAYA(MAAP DAH KASAR)

Balasan ripiu untuk yang ripiu:

**KITSUNE SYHUFELLRS****:** benarkah suka, nggak ada gejala alergi? Syukurlah. Moga2 bisa lanjut kasih ripiunya dan salam kenal.

:ni udah lanjut.

ASTIA AOI NI:ni ceritanya dah dilanjut

-0O0-

Sinar mata hari menerobos masuk melalui celah jendela. Mengusik tidur nyenyak dari sesosok tubuh yang sedari tadi tertidur dengan lelap. Dengan malas sosok itu merenggangkan tubuhnya yang serasa kaku. Memutar tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri seperti seekor anak kucing.

"m. sepertinya Samantha memasak makanan enak hari ini." Ujar sosok pemuda dengan rambut cepak yang kita kenal bernama Dean Winchester. Dengan perlahan dia turun dari tempat tidur. Menuju arah jendela dan membukanya lebih lebar. Diliriknya jam yang terpasang didinding " sudah jam 9 rupanya pantas aku merasa lapar sekali" dan dengan itu Dean pun beranjak pergi kedapur bermaksud mengisi perutnya yang sudah melantunkan music keroncong pagi ini. Sambil jalan digerakkan tubuhnya kekanan kekiri sekali lagi. Rasa sakit ditubuhnya masih tertinggal dengan jelas , semua masih terasa nyeri.

Sampai didepan dapur dia merasa heran karena ada suara berisik saat dia menengok sumber suara dia agak terkejut kenapa Sam masih ada dirumah. Jam segini biasanya Sam sudah pergi kekampus. Jangan – jangan dia bolos batin Dean heran. Dalam kepala Dean muncul sebuah ide yang benar-benar jail, kejahilan yang selalu dia lakukan kala Sam kecil dulu. Bernostalgia rasanya tak ada salahnya juga.

Dengan gerakan mengendap-endap Dean berusaha mendekati Sam yang tengah menunduk mencari sesuatu di satu gerakan Dean merengkuh Sam dalam pelukannya. Dirasanya Sam menegang dalam pelukannya tapi Dean terus melanjutkan aksinya" morning Samantha, masak apa hari ini"? Tanya Dean sambil senyum-senyum gaje saat melihat wajah campur aduk Sam.

-Sam pov-

"m" gumamku saat mencicipi kuah masakanku"sepertinya kurang garam"ujarku " mungkin tambah dagingnya sedikit lagi, kalo cuma segini cuma jatah makan Dean saja."

Setelahnya aku tengah sibuk mencari daging dilemari es hingga aku tak melihat sekitarku sama sekali. Dan aku terkejut setengah mati- dan untungnya tak sampai mati- saat seseorang memelukku dengan begitu erat. Dan aku langsung sadar siapa orang ini dari aroma yang khas , khas orang belum mandi—alias bau busuk- dan orang itu dean. Sesaat tubuhku menegang dalam rengkuhannya dan setelahnya rasa jengkel jelas ketara. Dia tak tau betapa mati-matian aku meanahan diri saat dia melakukan hal ini padaku. Betapa jantungku selalu bergetar hebat kala dia melakukan itu. Damn dan dia tak tau itu. Sungguh curang batinku menjerit.

" morning Samantha, masak apa hari ini" dean bertanya dengan entengnya,dia tak tahu aku sudah hamper gila tiap kali dia lakukan itu. Dengan kesal kudorong Dean agar menjauh.

"Hentikan kebiasaan burukmu itu Dean"Ucapku kesal

"Ayolah Sam, aku cuma ingin bercanda saja, ok" Dean masih terkikik geli melihat reaksiku, tak menyadari aku sudah hamper lepas kendali. Aku masih merengut tak perduli dia mu berkata apa. Kulihat Dean mulai salah tingkah dan aku tak akan mu mengalah sebelum dia minta maaf. '' Ayolah Sam, aku Cuma takkan aku ulangi kok" thu kan minta maaf. Tapi aku tak mau memaafkannya dulu biar tau pura-pura merengut, dan makin merengut saat dia diam. Dean sudah benar-benar gak tau harus ngapain sampai-sampai dia berlutut gini didepanku, sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Sungguh lucu,hatiku sampai terkikik geli. Dengan tampang sok dingin akupun berkata"oke, aku maafin kok. Buat lain kali aku nggak janji." Dengan kalimat itu Deanpun berdiri mengembangkan senyum yang selalu jadi kebanggaanya, bagiku senyum itu bisa membuat jantungku lepas kapan saja.

" Thanks, hari ini masak apa?" Tanyanya mengalihkan perhatian.

"rendang jengkol." Jawabku asal saja.

" wah, kayaknya enak." Jawab Dean dengan senyum aneh.

"Emang kamu suka jengkol , tau jengkol aja enggak" kulihat Dean nyengir salah tingkah saat tebakkan aku benar.

" Emang jengkol itu apaan sih?" Tanyan Dean sepertinya emang enggak tau .

"Gimana ya, pokoknya bagi yang doyan ya jengkol itu enak banget, ngalahin enaknya daging." Jawabku makin asal aja.

" O, klau gitu kain kali masak jengkol ya!" Mendengar itu aku melotot. Mana mau disuruh masak makanan sakral kaya gitu. T api biar Dean nggak kecewa iyain ajalah.

"Oke!" Dean sudah duduk dan memandang masakanku dengan takjuk ." Biasa aja kali Dean, kamu liat makanan kaya liat emas aja." Ujarku sok nggak peduli padahal sih senang banget dia mau makan makanan buatanku.

" Ini juga udah biasa aja kali, masa aku harus koprol sambil bilang wooooou gitu."jawb Dean nggak nyambung end iklan banget.

" Iklan banget sih Dean." Dean malah ketawa geli, sebenarnya aku bingung dari tadi kami ini ngomongin apa sih? Nggak jelas ujung pangkalnya kayak gini.

"Udahlah nggak usah dibahas aku dah laper banget ni. Mari makan." Tanpa babibu lagi Dean langsung melahap makanannya-tanpa berdoa pula-

"Mari makan" ujarku saat aku sudah selesai berdoa. Aku menyendok makananku dengan perlahan sementara orang didepanku alias Dean sudah hamper menghabiskan satu porsi makanannya. Ternyata dean memang sumur tak berujung. Untung aku masak banyak.

" Sam, hari ini kau nggak ada jadwal kuliah ,ya? Kok belum berangkat?" Tanya Dean penasaran , kukira Dean nggak akan Tanya soal hal ini.

" Iya , hari ini aku libur, jangan salah paham dulu." Ucapku saat Dean sudah pasang aba-aba bahaya dikira aku bolos kuliah kali."Dosen hari ini anggak masuk. Jadi diliburin ini temanku akan kesini, jadi aku masak agak banyak. Tak apakan?" tanyaku saat Dean terdiam.

"Tak masalah selagi kau tak bolos saja." Ujarnya dingin ,thu kan dia marah saol ini.

" Makasih" Kamipun melanjutkan acara makan dengan tenang.

-End sam pov-

-Normal pov-

''TING TONG''

"sepertinya dia sudah datang , iya tunggu dulu" Sam melangkah menuju pintu tak menyadari badai akan datang diantara Sam dan Dean .Orang itu akan mengungkap semua rahasia Dean. Membuat semua kedamaian dikeluarga itu terusik.

TBC

NEXT EPISODE

"hai,MICHAEL"

" kau akan keinggris Sam, aku tak menerima penolakan."

" apa maumu sebenarnya? Puaskah kau hancurkan keluargaku"?

"belum, aku belum puas"

"CASTIEL….."

SELEASAI JUGA AKHIRNYA….(dilempar tomat busuk) Maap bagi yang dah nunggu lanjutan cerita ini(sok banget kayak ada yang nunngu aja). Maap telat ya. Mungkin updatenya 1 atau 2 bulan lagi moga gak capek nunggunya .akhir kata mata aimasho. jane


End file.
